Ruko Yokune
Yokune Ruko (欲音ルコ (よくねるこ)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Work in progress Concept Ruko is classified as a dere-dere, or a romantic person. She is also drowsy a lot of the time. Ruko also has a closet gambling habit. She likes being petted, and reacts like a cat. However, getting on her bad side earns you frequent invective from her. Her unusual height is a possible nod to a Japanese proverb that says 寝る子は育つ (neru ko wa sodatsu), which means that "A child who sleeps a lot grows up greatly." Alternatively explained by fans as the result of possibly mixed American heritage, as normal Japanese girls are not known for this kind of height. * Item - Coffee mill * Likes - Drinking coffee, using her coffee brewing machine, and sleeping. * Dislikes - Being awakened without a good reason, discussions about her gender, brasseries and anything that excessively confines her chest. Etymology * Yokune (欲音) - Greedy Sound, from the fact that she has two voicebanks (female and male). However, her name is also a playword on the phrase Yoku Neru ko. Alternatively, her whole name is sometimes written as よく寝る子 (yoku neru ko), which translates as "The girl who sleeps a lot." * Ruko (ルコ) - Is both a masculine and feminine Japanese name. * 65 - She used to bear the same body model 03 as her true counterpart, at first. Just like with Teto vip@2ch (under the parody name CRIPTON) designed her as the probable CV03, the Character Vocal Series 03 from Crypton. Then her model was converted to 6 (roku) 5 (go), which has a similar pronunciation with her name Ruko. Appearance * Hair color - Black pigtails with blue streaks. * Headgear - None * Eye color - Heterochromatic (odd-eye). Blue (left) and red (right). * Earphones - Red headset with blue illumination. * Outfit - A white tight sleeveless dress shirt covered by a dark blue sleeveless dress coat, complete with detached sleeves and blue necktie; she wears black low-cut pants which exposes a pair of black string underwear. She wears only one glove, on her right hand. Relations * Teto Kasane - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. * Ritsu Namine - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. * Rook - fellow vip@2ch product. * Tei Sukone - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. Voicebank distribution Female Male Voice details * Input - Kana encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Rock and Ballad, Range: E3~G5, Tempo: 80~150 BPM * Details - Ruko comes in two voicebanks; Male and Female. These voicebanks have mixed encoding; Phonemes directed for Japanese vocalizations are encoded in Kana. Phonemes directed for partial English compatibility are encoded in Romaji, comprising mostly of (double vowels). Both male and female voicebanks of Ruko have these. ** She is available in the regular and triphonic (renzoku) voicebanks, downloadable at her website. * She is primarily designed for only the Japanese language. Her supposed bilingual capability is apparently part of the CV03 joke towards Luka, which does not apply anymore, having her own identity and model code changed. **Western users intending to use Ruko should either have the Japanese non-unicode setting as their system locale, or manually convert the kana phonemes into Romaji. Ruko's quality is higher than Defoko or Teto's, but singing quality still depends on its user. Voice samples Work in Progress Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebanks, Yokune Ruko♀ and Yokune Ruko♂. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * She often says "konoyaro!" (you bastard!) * Yuu Hikachi (日勝ゆう) is the feminine voicebank. This name is a lampoon of Pikachu, the character from Pokemon. * Yuu Raichi (雷地ゆう) is the masculine voicebank. This name is also a lampoon of Raichuu from Pokemon. Gallery Cv03vip.png|mugimeshi & mill References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Humanoid characters Category:Deredere characters Category:VIPPERloid characters Category:Active characters Category:Japan voicebanks Category:Mezzo-soprano voicebanks Category:2008 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Mixed encoded voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses